Zack Ragnorok
Zack Ragnorok is a trainer that hails from the region, from the quiet and docile town of . The child began his journey with a newly-hatched , which he nicknamed Odin, along with an he nicknamed Loki. Zack set off to become one of the greatest trainers in not only his region, but all of them, wanting to specialize in a single combat. Zack possesses the Mega Glove, along with a Lucarionite so he can mega-evolve his . Appearance Background Zack was born in the quiet town of Twinleaf, to parents of the same region, both descending from the region. The two of them were highly skilled trainers, and the two of them stopped their travels in the Kalos region, where their bond blossomed into love, and soon Zack was born. As Zack grew up, he heard stories of his parents travels, inspiring the young child to become a trainer himself. Upon his coming of age, he was given an egg, which he treated better than himself. Upon the egg hatching, Zack was overcome with joy as a Riolu entered the world. He dubbed the Riolu, Odin, and the two grew up together, training from the age of ten. A few months later, a distant gifted Zack a Zorua, which he dubbed Loki. Zack primarily used these two in battle, and caught many other Pocket Monsters on his journeys and eventually overcame the Pokemon League of Sinnoh, and even defeated the current Elite Four. His journeys caused for his Riolu to evolve into a Lucario, which he was then able to mega-evolve. his Eevee evolved into a , with the help of a . His bond with Lucario is one that is indescribable. The two of them have been there for each other through thick and thin, and the two are so close, that in battle, Zack does not even command Odin as Odin acts on instinct, through years of training with Zack, their bond is tight enough for Odin to know what Zack is going to say, and is able to perform in in combat with ease. Zack is currently in Kalos, already having all eight badges, and having defeated his other aunt, , unfortunately not in an official match. Personality Zack is a mysterious individual, acting calm and relaxed when not in combat, and when in combat, Zack goes full out, and utilizes his master strategizing skills to easily avoid, counter and deal attacks in battle. Zack never goes full out at the start of the battle, first assessing his opponent before selecting a way to combat the opponent in the most effective way. Equipment Lucarionite Zack owns a Lucarionite, which when he equips it to his Lucario, allows him to mega-evolve the Lucarion into Mega Lucario in a flash. Odin, the Lucario, wears the megastone as sort of an armour which attaches to his back. Mega Glove To utilize Mega Evolution, Zack equipped his Key Stone on a glove that he wears on his hand. As long as his pokemon are wearing the proper Mega Stone, Zack can mega evolve his pokemon with his glove. Pokedex The Pokedex is a device utilized by countless trainers across the world. This device allows Zack to record and analyze the data of any Pokemon he encounters, which allows him to understand situations with ease, and knows what type of Pokemon to utilize in combat. Pokemon On Hand